Benson
Benson & Sare: The Movie was a movie planning to be released in Febaurry, 2012. When that period passed production of the movie was canceled. The movie may be based on Benson and Sare going on vacation to reno in order to get ideas on how to expand the Smar'e Bar. Cast Michael Benson as Benson Beachway/Cousin Rick Michael Sare as Sare Beachway Natalie Sare as Auntie Kathy** Original Plot The Movie takes place slightly after the end of the sieres (season six), Benson and Sare are talking about the grand opening of The Smar'e Bar, the fictional bar that the two co-own. Benson tells Sare to convince Auntie Kathy (Natalie Sare) and Cousin Anna (Erin Sweeney) that the bar is a good idea. Sare is not successful, and decides to tell Benson he is moving out. A Montage of previous footage is then seen. Benson then angrilly, goes up to Auntie Kathy and Cousin Anna and yells at Auntie Kathy blaming her for Sare's decision. Cousin Anna attempts to change Benson's idea but is unsuccessful. Benson then has to convince Sare to move back in with him. Later, Sare falls asleep on the couch in which, Sare has a dream envolving Cousin Rick, in the dream, the power goes out, and Cousin Rick tells Sare to trust himself but to beware of bad people. The next day, Sare re-enters the bar and tells Benson that he has changed his mind, moves in and reopens the bar. Later in the same day, General Fred Wisenhower, handcuffs Benson and Sare and tells them that it is illegal to open/run a bar without a bar license. Cousin Anna hears about this and runs for cover. Auntie Kathy then convinces Cousin Anna that they must rescue Benson and Sare. On the way, Auntie Kathy and Cousin Anna run into Cousin Rick, who has came back from the dead to help them, Cousin Rick gets rid of the cops and General Wisenhower, and Benson and Sare are freed. Auntie Kathy and Cousin Anna are convinced that the bar is a good idea, Auntie Kathy even attempts to make it legal. Later, Benson has doubts about opening the bar, but Sare, Cousin Anna and Auntie Kathy convince him otherwise. Later, General Wisenhower re-enters and shoots Benson making Cousin Anna, Auntie Kathy and Sare think that Benson is dead. Meanwhile, Benson who is still alive talks to Cousin Rick and asks him how he died, revealing his death. Benson then shows up, explains the death was a hoax, and that he has re-opened the bar for good. Benson tells Auntie Kathy and Cousin Anna that the bar is popular and they should check it out. Then the door opens, revealing General Wisenhower. General Wisenhower warns Benson never to open the bar again, but Cousin Rick whispers something in General Wisenhower's ear and General Wisenhower decides to change his mind. Benson tells Cousin Anna that she will be running a silimar bar called "The Smar'E Bar II" in New Zealand. Cousin Anna is thrilled. The movie then fades out. 2nd Plot "reno installment" COMING SOON